


Officer Hottie & the Redneck Maid of Honor

by ArcticLucie



Series: An Officer & A Baker [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fourth of July, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rickyl fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie and Glenn's Fourth of July wedding. But mostly just Rickyl fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer Hottie & the Redneck Maid of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little something something for the Fourth that popped into my head. Wrote it really fast so pardon any mistakes. 
> 
> Set in my Bakery 'verse but can be read as a stand alone. But why wouldn't you want to read [Officer Hottie & the Redneck Baker?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3563654/chapters/7850150)

Rick and Daryl had been dating for a little under a year when Maggie and Glenn's wedding finally rolled around. Hershel had lost his leg due to diabetes and they had to postpone their original plans to give him time to get used to his prosthetic. No way was Maggie going to walk down the aisle without him at her side, and the stubborn old man insisted on actually _walking._

Merle had joked one day about them have the wedding on the Fourth of July, that way it'd be like everyone in the country was celebrating for them. Daryl wasn't sure why, but Glenn and Maggie were actually going through with it. 

The previous weekend, Aaron and Eric had an impromptu wedding set after same-sex marriage was finally legalized. The couple owned the new diner next to the bakery and Rick and Daryl had become good friends with them. They had even asked the two of them to be their best men. 

But this weekend, Daryl was set to be Maggie's maid of honor. And she didn't let him forget it.

"I swear ta god, Dixon! If ya don't give me the extra week off for my honeymoon, then I am making ya wear a damn dress at my wedding!" Maggie threatened. 

"I offered a week, why ya need two?" he argued, "And I ain't wearin' no damn dress!"

"Awe, come on, Daryl. It's their honeymoon. They only get one," Eric interjected on Maggie's behalf, "I'd be happy to coordinate you and Rick's outfits," he snickered.

"You shuddup now or I'll report ya to the health department for havin' roaches in yer diner," Daryl countered.

"Hey! We do not have roaches!"

"Yeah, but they don't know that," the baker said, the corner of his lips curving up into an evil smile.

"I think I saw the perfect one at the bridal shop. It was strapless, ta show off those amazin' shoulder a' yours, and soft pink with a sequin bodice and a slit runnin' all the way up the thigh," Maggie smiled evilly back at him. "I only want the best for my _maid of honor,"_ she said with a mockingly innocence pout.

"Oh, I remember that one," Eric nodded. "We could get the florist to make him a matching crown of pink carnations, too. They'd really make his eyes pop!"

"I'm warnin' ya, Raleigh! I will personally make sure ya have a roach infestation if ya don't shut yer trap! And fer the last time _Greene,_ I ain't wearin' no dress," Daryl hissed.

"Then I ain't coming in ta work for two weeks!" Maggie replied matter-of-factly.

Daryl knew he wasn't winning this one. Maggie was the most stubborn woman he'd ever met, and while he loved her for it most of the time, sometimes it really pissed him off. And it wasn't like he couldn't run the bakery without her.

"Fine!" he huffed, turning back to the cupcakes he was decorating for the big day.

***

Across town, Rick and Shane were helping Glenn pick up the men's suits from the tailor's. They were three piece charcoal suits with deep red ties. Glenn's vest was also deep red while the groomsmen's were just gray. 

"You got everything set for Saturday?" Shane whispered to Rick as Glenn talked to the attendant.

"Yeah," he smiled shyly, "Jus' gotta run by the store on the way home and pick up the thang we were talkin' about the other day."

"What store?" nosey Glenn asked when he rejoined them.

"Gotta pick up some fireworks for Carl. Promised we'd set some off tomorrow night," Rick said.

"But we have the rehearsal dinner tomorrow at the diner," Glenn replied. 

"Yeah, after that," Shane said flashing Rick a reassuring nod. "Good thing we got your bachelor party out of the way." 

"Maggie still angry about that?" Rick asked, changing the subject.

"Only every time she sees the tattoo," Glenn woefully sighed. 

"Sorry man...maybe next time we'll have someone proofread _Maggy's_ name," Shane teased.

They carried out the suits and put them all in the delivery van for Glenn to take to the bakery. Daryl's old apartment upstairs was going to be where the boys got ready before driving to the church down the street. The reception would be at the Greene farm after the ceremony.

Rick and Shane told him goodbye and went back out on patrol. After his shift, Rick ran some errands and went home. Daryl had dinner on the stove when he walked in and Carl was entertaining Judith while he cooked.

"Hey sexy," Rick purred in his ear as he wrapped his arms around his partner. Daryl leaned back against him as he continued browning some ground beef. "How was your day?"

"Maggie threatened ta put me in a damn dress again and Eric was helpin'," he huffed.

"What'd she try ta blackmail ya for this time?"

"An extra week off a' work," he grumbled.

"Well, it is their honeymoon," Rick replied.

"Supposed ta be on my side, ass," Daryl said, lightly elbowing Rick in the ribs.

"Sorry, you're right...awe, baby, what an horrible li'l thang. Want me to arrest her and plant some evidence on her?" he teased, kissing along Daryl's neck.

"Nah, kinda like it when ya play good cop," he smirked, turning his head to kiss Rick's lips.

"Only two more days and you're free. Jus' think of all the ways you can pay her back for it later," Rick suggested as he pulled away. "Gonna go wash up before dinner," he said slapping Daryl on the ass as he went.

 

*****

The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch. Everything was elegant at the church that was decorated with red and white roses. Maggie's dress was mostly white with deep red laces running up the back. The bodice was trimmed with a red satin sash that ran around her neck and also down the back underneath the laces. 

Rick was Glenn's best man and stood opposite of Daryl, both just beside the bride and groom at the alter. Thankfully, Daryl only had to wear a suit like the groomsmen, but the bridesmaids were in dresses that matched the red on Maggie's dress and the groomsmen's ties.

Rick never seen Daryl in a suit before, but even with his long unruly hair—which Maggie had failed to get him to cut beforehand—he was still the most handsome man Rick had ever seen. He felt bad for paying more attention to his boyfriend than the two actually getting married, but he just couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

Daryl would catch him staring and flash the subtlest of smiles, but he was trying to be a good maid of honor. It wasn't everyday his best friend got married. But he couldn't help but lean into Rick as much as he could when they walked down the aisle arm in arm after the newlyweds when the ceremony was over. 

They pilled in cars after dousing the couple with bird seed and set out to the farm. It was decorated in red, white, and blue and the food was delicious. Daryl had made sure all the deserts were baked to perfection and everyone had themselves a good time dancing the night away. 

Daryl kind of fumbled through his maid of honor toast, but there wasn't a dry eye in the house after Hershel's or when he and Maggie had their father/daughter dance.

It was a perfect night for fireworks as well. The sky was crystal clear, and after the sun went down, everyone gathered in one of Hershel's empty fields on blankets and folding chairs to watch the show.

"Hey, I need ya for a sec," Rick said, taking Daryl's hand and pulling him away from the crowd and towards the barn.

"Fireworks are about ta start," he protested.

"It'll just take a minute," Rick said to him over his shoulder.

"Come on, Rick! Ya know that's my favorite part."

"Would ya shuddup and follow me. I gotta ask ya somethin'," he said.

"Fine, jus' hurry up," Daryl conceded. 

Rick led him around to the far side of the barn out of eye sight of the crowd. He spun around to face Daryl who was giving him a wary look. "Can, uh, can ya close your eyes for a second?"

"Why?"

"Jus' for a second...please?"

Daryl nodded and closed his eyes. Rick let go of his hands and dropped down to one knee. He pulled out the small box from his pocket and took a few deep breaths. "'Kay, you can open your eyes now," he said.

Daryl blinked a few times before looking down at him. "Rick, what are ya doin'?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, I been tryin' ta come up with somethin' romantic an' clever ta say but when it boils down ta it, we're both simple men so I'm jus' gonna ask ya a simple question...Daryl Dixon, will ya marry me?"

"I don't know, Rick...," he sighed as he dropped to his knees in front of him. "I'm kinda pissed that ya beat me to it," he smirked, reaching in his pocket and pulling out his own little black box. 

"I understand," Rick faked a frown, "Guess I'll just take this thang back then."

"Don't ya dare!" Daryl said, lunging forward to kiss him, arms thrown over his shoulders as they kissed with everything they had.

"Gonna answer my question or not?" Rick panted against his lips when they stopped to take a breather. He quirked a brow just as the fireworks started in the distance, their face illuminated every time one of the explosions went off in the sky.

"Pretty sure I jus' did," Daryl replied, "But yeah, Rick Grimes, I'll marry ya...if you'll marry me."

"That's kinda how it works, honey," Rick chuckled.

They exchanged rings then slipped into the barn, Daryl completely content with missing the fireworks display for once. Neither wanted to take away from Glenn and Maggie's big day, so they decided to wait on making an announce. But that didn't keep their friends from snickering about them sneaking off to take a literal roll in the hay. 

Who knew how surprisingly hard it would be to get all the damn straw out of their shaggy hair?

Now, if only Daryl could convince Rick to get married in camo....

**Author's Note:**

> [ Maggie's dress.](http://weddingnatic.org/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/red-and-white-wedding-dresses-cheap.jpg)
> 
> I know, I know, I should be working on my WIP's, but my muse has adhd. :-/


End file.
